


Extemporaneous

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Choices, College, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus has to make a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extemporaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Daily Word prompt "Extempore."

Gus stared at the pile of mail on his desk. On one side, a postcard from Shawn - this one from Nantucket - cheerfully described his latest extempore exploits. Next to it was a brochure for a collegiate a cappella summer course. The others in Blacappella were going, and they wanted him to go too. It would be a good experience, and Gus's parents approved. He could even get extra credit for it.

But on the other hand, Shawn had been his best friend his entire life. Shawn wanted to spend the summer backpacking through Europe with Gus, and it actually sounded like a lot of fun. But Shawn was immature, and this whole summer trip would probably end in disaster. His parents hated the idea.

But… Gus _wanted_ to go. Gus wanted the adventure, and the excitement, and to a certain extent, even the panic and uncertainty. Because despite everything, Shawn had never let him down. And every so often, Gus liked being extemporaneous.


End file.
